degrassi_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tori Santamaria
Tori Santamaria is a sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. While Tori may be spoiled thanks to her parents indulging her every whim, dance lessons, modeling and beauty pageants, she's definitely not a brat. Her positive attitude, and her bright smile are infectious as she enters Degrassi, believing she's the best at everything. Unfortunately, Tori is a bit sheltered, and realizes she's a bit unhip compared to the other students. Tori was going to be a teen mother, but she went into early labor and the baby died, this devastated her, however she made it through due to the support of her parents and friends. She is best friends with Maya Matlin and Tristan Milligan, who she has been friends with since junior high, and also is friends with Austin Matthews, Hadley Mills, Ashli Fellom and Watson]. She was also friends with Campbell Saunders before he committed suicide. She is currently in a relationship with Beck Samuels. She used to be good friends with Hayley Michaels, but now has a dislike for her since getting into a love triangle with Zig. She is portrayed by Alex Steele. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Tori is the first character to be in beauty pageants. *Her best friends are Tristan and Maya. *She is a fan of West Drive. She and Tristan had a weekly West Drive vlog, The West Drive Experience. *Tori was held back in fourth grade making her a year older than other people in her freshmen class. *Her and Zig were going to be teen parents, but she had a miscarriage in Gone Too Soon. Quotes *(To Maya) "Maya! I haven't seen you all summer" (First Line) *(To Maya) "OMG!!!! You and Cam you two will be so cute together!" *(To Maya) "OMG! I knew Campbell liked you!" *(To Zig) "OMG! I love surprises you know I love surprises! YAY!" *(To Zig) "No it isn't not to me sorry for liking you so much" *(To Maya) "And you totally deserve that!" *(To Zig) "Zig I love you so much!" *(To Zig) "My parents are going out tonight and I thought since we're so tight now that you can come over and maybe you know" *(To Zig) "Seeing that you would steal for me and having me meet your mom seeing your new confidence I just think that its time" *(To Zig) "No it wasn't I shouldn't have gotten mad you was just concerned but I know what I want I want this but I'm also scared but so are you and its ok because we have each other I love you" *(To Tristan) "I could be pregnant" Relationships *Zig Novak **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Approximately a month before Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) '(101) ***Break Up: 'Bleeding Love (2) (104) ****Reason: Zig dined and dashed while on their date. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Bleeding Love (2) (104) **Broke Up: Rainy Days (1)(111) ***Reason: Zig didn't want to be with Tori anymore because he was worried now that she was pregnant it would cause more money trouble for his family so he lied to Tori that he was dating another girl so that she would break up with him. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: Rainy Days (1) '''(111) **Broke Up: Rainy Days (2)(112)' ***Reason: Even though they had got back together the previous night while Zig was intoxicated, Zig wanted to break up. **Fourth Relationship ***Start Up: 'I Want It That Way (1) (125) ***Broke Up: A Few Days After '''Gone Too Soon (141-142) ***Reason: Zig broke up with Tori sometime during the summer because of what happened to the baby and also due to him falling in love with Hayley. *Tori Santamaria **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Steal Your Heart (221-222) Love Triangles *Zig Novak and Hayley Michaels *Start Up: War (1) (115) *Ended: Brand New Me (2) (206) ****Reason: Tori knew that she wasn't going to get Zig back and decided she had to move on. *Beck Samuels and Randy Watson **Start Up: Not Ready To Make Nice (1) (217) **Ended: Not Ready To Make Nice (1) (217) ***Reason: Randy decided to let Beck have a chance with Tori. Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Power Squad Category:Season 2 Category:Sophomores